


Among the hate

by MizukiScarlet



Series: Boundless Love [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Talon Hana "D.Va" Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiScarlet/pseuds/MizukiScarlet
Summary: Hate and pain. She didn’t want these feelings anymore… she didn’t want to feel it anymore. Why does she still love her? All she wanted to do was kill her.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Boundless Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565470
Kudos: 26





	Among the hate

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone! I love the whole Overwatch characters turn evil for Talon. I hope you all enjoy!

The waves crashed against the cliffs below. I sighed, putting the cigarette to my mouth. I watched as the bud fell down, disappearing in the darkness.

I wanted to disappear, get away from the pain and memories. Get away from her… I loved her… but I didn’t want to hurt her. I’ve already hurt her enough. It would be better if… I didn’t exist at all. 

I don’t even know how she can look at me… with any sort of love. I sighed again, I flicked the cigarette from my hand before leaning down onto the railing. It was cold, nice to touch. 

The waves… felt so peaceful. I took a deep breath… I wanted to… I shook my head resting my forehead on the metal. I shouldn’t. 

“ **_Too afraid?_ ** ” I felt a finger lurk down my back making me shiver. “Of what?” She whispered gripping the the metal bar. “ **_Of dying?_ ** ” 

I shrugged pulling out the cigarette pack, I slipped another one out of the package before grabbing the lighter. “Yes… and no.” I muttered lighting the end. I took a deep breath feeling the smoke burn my throat. 

“ **_Then why not jump?_ ** ” The voice said a little air on her ear. I blew the smoke out humming. 

“That would be too easy.” I whispered taking another drag from the cigarette. 

**_“You could end it quickly, leave the pain behind. Why let yourself linger?”_ **

“Hana?” I looked away from the ocean to a new voice… her voice. So steady… so calming. I stared into her blue eyes… a shy comparison to my red eyes. 

“Hey Angie.” I whispered taking another drag, I glanced back to the ocean. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. I could tell she wanted to say something.

I felt her shoulder bump mine, she crossed her arms around herself leaning on the railing. “It’s a peaceful night.” She whispered looking up at the stars. I stared at her face for a little… she was beautiful with the moon shining off her face. I felt my face grow hot… how can someone be so beautiful. 

I sighed taking another drag from the cigarette. “I’ve always fancied night time. I liked the quiet… the peace. Back before all this… I wasn’t really quiet.” I said blowing smoke out of my mouth in the opposite direction of her. “How did everyone put up with me.” I whispered tapping the cigarette against the railing. 

“You and the MEKA team brought more life to Overwatch, with the second recall everyone wanted to keep to themselves. But you all showed everyone more to this then we all saw.” 

I nodded giving the cigarette one last drag before tossing it into the ocean. “I remember some stuff… we used to throw these dumb parties and drag everyone out.” I smiled leaning down to rest my chin on the railing. 

“I wish I remembered more…” I whispered staring at the water, I felt her shoulder bump against mine again. 

“It’s ok Hana, maybe one day you’ll remember. But for now try not to push yourself too much, you’ll get a headache again. We’ll take it one step at a time.” 

I nodded. I dared a look at her… she was radiant. Beautiful… a perfect angel. Too perfect. 

I frowned, bringing my hand up to my face, my metal fingers cold as ice. I sighed, I shifted a little away. I pulled out the cigarette pack pulling yet another one out. 

_ “Why do you constantly smoke those Angela? Isn’t it kind of rhetorical for you to be smoking… since you’re a doctor?”  _

“I thought you hated those.” Angela whispered her eyes still on the ocean in front of her. 

“I do, just something to keep me distracted. Did you used to say that? How they were a distraction.” I paused lighting the end. 

“I’d probably rather die from cigarettes then anything else… but that would kind of be too simple.” I said running a hand through my hair. 

“What do you mean?” Angela questioned this time actually looking at me. “I’m saying that dying wouldn’t be that bad.” 

I watched as a frown started to form on her face. “You don’t mean that do you?” She asked leaning her hip on the railing her body facing me. 

I gave a small laugh looking back out into the ocean. 

“When you’ve seen the things I’ve seen… done the things I’ve done Angela… dying seems like such a great option. Like I said… I try to remember things, it just all this shit hurts too much.” I said, keeping my face forward. I didn’t want to look at her… to see her sadness… her guilt… pity. 

“Is that why you’re here… alone?” She asked, I could tell she was hesitant. She was afraid to know the answer.

I shook my head. “That would be too easy… like I said…” I paused for a second, thinking. “I want to die… but I feel like any form of suicide it just too easy. Makes me feel… pathetic.” I whispered finally looking at her again. 

Her face was stone cold, protective. Coming from years of being a doctor. But I could tell… from her eyes that she was sad. I knew how to read Angela, after having dated her for a year and a half. Or at least I thought so… maybe? It was all hard to tell… what was real and what was not. 

“Don’t… give me that sad look.” I whispered. “Makes me feel like you pity me.” 

She sighed pulling her glasses off her face, she folded them before slipping them into her pocket. 

“I don’t pity you Hana. If that’s what you want to hear.” She paused. “In all honesty, yes I’m afraid of you… for what you’ve become. But, I want to help you… not just as a doctor. But as someone who loves you.” 

I snorted feeling a little bad for her. 

“How can you still love me? Do you know what I’ve done?” I said a little anger slipping through. I wanted her to hate me… to yell at me, to never look at me ever again. I didn’t want her to love me.

“ **_Then why not kill her?_ ** ”

I stared at the blonde waiting for her answer. “Because I know you’re still Hana Song.” 

“I’m a different Hana Song Angela, I’m not the bubbly streamer who was arrogant and stupid in all her actions. I’m a murderer, I’ve killed helpless people when I was supposed to be the one to protect them… I was supposed to kill you.” I felt a pain in my chest. It was true… I was supposed to infiltrate the Overwatch base… end her life and steal her work.

I watched her wince a little at my statement, she looked away from me a small frown on her face. 

“I kept denying anything… they kept trying and trying, but I couldn’t kill you. For a while I wanted to… just get it over with...” I said feeling my eyes burn, I wiped my hand over my face. 

That’s when I felt arms wrap around me… the smell… so nice. “You’re still the same Hana Song. You’ve been through a lot… yes you’ve changed. But that’s why I want to help you, I can help you I just… need more time.” The doctor whispered as she ran a hand through my hair. 

“I’m not worth saving.” I whispered slowly wrapping my arms around her, I nuzzled my face into her neck enjoying the warmth… while I still could. 

“You are to me.” She whispered keeping me in the hug. 

I wanted to keep fighting her about it… she didn’t need me. She never needed me… I’m just too broken. 

“You’re too stubborn sometimes.” She whispered, she ran her hand through me hair again letting it fall from the hair tie. 

I hummed leaning forward to rest my head on her chest. Her heartbeat slow but steady. “I’m stubborn for a reason.” I whispered closing my eyes listening to her breathing. 

“I understand. I broke down Hana Songs wall once… I bet you I can do it again.” She said. 

“You’re crazy Angela.” 

I heard her laugh, she ran a hand down my back playing with the edge of my shirt. 

“Crazy yes. I can finally admit that now.” 

I smiled a little. “Thank you Angela.” I whispered pulling away from the hug a little to look into her eyes. 

She nodded a soft smile on her face. “Anything for you.” 


End file.
